


Sweet Dreams

by Evil Crutchie (PawPunk)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [15]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Day 15, Frottage, Kinktober, M/M, Masturbation, Only One Bed, dubcon, somnophillia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 02:14:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPunk/pseuds/Evil%20Crutchie
Summary: There was only one bed, and Crutchie has a dream about Jack.





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexatious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexatious/gifts).

> Trigger warnings: dubcon, but both of them enjoy it (it's somnophillia so ofc its dubcon)

Jack and Crutchie staggered into the motel, tired to the bone. “Room for two, please,” Jack said, leaning on the counter, blinking in the artificial light.

The receptionist- or rather, the only person working there- said, “This is a motel, sirs, we only have one bed per room. Is that alright?”

“Yeah, that’s fine. We literally just want to sleep,” Jack said. Crutchie leaned on him, eyes already half shut. He supported him as they found their room, unlocked the door, and collapsed on the bed. Jack lay there for a few blissful moments before forcing himself to sit up. “I’m gonna change.” Crutchie grunted in response.

By the time Jack had finished changing into pajamas and brushing his teeth, Crutchie was fast asleep. He had curled up on the farthest part of the bed. Jack almost wished he hadn’t. He was the closest he’d ever get to being with Crutchie, and now he was trying to distance himself from him. Jack got into bed, shut off the light and stared at the clock. 11:20 pm. He blinked and-

The clock said 8:12 am. Jack rolled over, quickly stopping as he realized he and Crutchie were tangled up together. Jack couldn’t move without waking his friend, but he didn’t really want to, either. It was nice- Crutchie was warm and squishy and soft. He pulled him closer, face nestled in his soft blond hair.

Suddenly, Crutchie groaned, pulling himself closer to Jack, and Jack became aware of one part of him that was distinctly not squishy or soft. Crutchie pressed his erection right into Jack’s crotch, moaning louder.

“Crutchie?” Jack asked. His friend’s eyes were still shut, and he didn’t seem to hear Jack. He thrust again, and Jack gasped, spreading his legs almost unintentionally. Crutchie rolled halfway on top of him and nuzzled sweetly into his chest, hips still moving.

“Mmm, _Jackie_,” Crutchie moaned. Jack’s eyelids fluttered as Crutchie thrust harder and faster. He didn’t move, but he still felt his cock harden. 

Finally, Crutchie came with one last thrust. He rolled off Jack and onto his arm, just as soundly asleep as he had been all night. Jack panted for breath, already missing the feeling of Crutchie on top of him. Carefully extracting his arm, Jack practically sprinted to the bathroom to take care of himself.

An hour later, Crutchie woke up. “Nine thirty?” he yelped. “Jack, you shoulda woke me.”

“You need your beauty sleep,” Jack shrugged. “Back on the road?”

“Back on the road.” If Crutchie remembered anything about his dream, he didn’t mention it.


End file.
